Remember Me?
by Miss Ace Thank You
Summary: ONESHOT! Jazmine and Huey broke up eleven years ago, but they run into each other again. They find themselves struggling remain enemies for too long...as a matter of fact, things heat up, a lot. Rated M for sex. Don't read if you can't handle it.


Remember Me?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this, you don't own this, so…I don't see your point. No, I seriously own none of this, though. <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>See like a queen, a queen, upon her throne was a sweet, sweet, sweetest thing I've known." Lauryn Hill<em>

* * *

><p>It was hard not to fall for him. It was harder not to want him, this way. What was it about him that made her want him so badly?<p>

She didn't know. She couldn't focus on anything but the smoothness of his skin. The way his voice cracked, the way his nose wrinkled and his eyebrows moved at the sight of anything irritating, namely her. And even though she felt dirty in a way, wanting him so desperately, she also knew that it was something that couldn't be controlled. She could never stop. Could she?

"Ignorance is nothing that I entertain," She could hear the deepness in his voice as he spoke. It was so gruff, tempting, rough. She wondered what they would feel like if they held her tight.

Why did she have to lust after him, of all people? He was supposed to be her best friend. Yeah, they had their history. Yeah, she had messed it all up, and he didn't care about her anymore. But that had been years ago. Ten, eleven. She was twenty –six, now. A journalist, somebody who lived their life moving from one question to another, finding the answers to each one.

She snorted. He'd told her that, and as usual, he'd been right.

He had been the one to break up with her. He had shrugged, saying it was impractical for them to be together when she was leaving to go to UCLA in the fall while he would be all the way one the other of the coast at Howard. He had walked away as she let the tears fall that week after graduation. He had been the one who never took her to prom, and he had been the one who she had loved all her life, only to learn how to hate, later on.

But now, at this moment, all she wanted was to relieve him of his clothing, lay next to him in his bed, and feel his sweat and hers all over her. She wanted his body on hers, his lips everywhere, and she wanted to be the one he smirked at. She wanted him to tease her just enough. She wanted all of him.

She was blushing at her dirty thoughts, hating that she thought this way. She knew what she should do. But that was hard, especially when what you wanted was so close to you. And especially when they were so sexy, even now.

"I mean, why should I even entertain that?" His voice grew more irritated at the sound of whoever it was on the line, " I've loved one person in my whole life, one."

She lowered her own eyes. She didn't have to ask him. She never needed to. She knew it wasn't her. It could never be her. It was, of all things, impossible.

Besides, she may as well get this over. Her source of income depended on it.

"Um, Mr. Freeman?" Her voice, too had changed, but it didn't come out exactly as she'd hoped. It sounded weak to her, unsure.

He glanced up from his phone, eyebrow raised, "And you would be?"

She winced. He didn't even remember her. He didn't even know her. Yeah, it had been ten years, but she'd thought that they had something worth remembering. She had remembered everything. Yeah, she had bangs and a change of clothing, but everybody still knew who she was. Everybody.

"I'm Amy Davidson," She lied, "with the paper?"

"Oh," He glanced down at the phone before stating his apologies and hung up, "you're the one writing some story for the good of your own wealth. Great."

She gulped. This was so hard. This was too hard, because even now, all she wanted to do was kiss him, "Okay, should we get started?"

"I don't know," He smirked at her, "should we?"

She frowned again, "Yeah, we should."

"Alright," He leaned back, the all black he had on showing off the body he had, "Shoot."

Her green eyes widened before regressing back to their usual size, "Mr. Freeman…"

"Call me Huey," He looked up, the wine coloring of his eyes not helping her understand how to ease the fire within her.

"Huey," She took a deep breath, "How does it feel being the owner of such a powerful brand of clothing that empowers young African males, each day?"

"Eh…" He shrugged.

Jazmine could feel her temperature rising. Had nothing changed about him in her ten year absence?

"What inspired you to open the franchise of Freeman Inc?" Jazmine looked up at him again, forcing a smile she didn't want to use.

"I wanted to," Huey shrugged again, "and that is all the time I have."

"You," Jazmine clenched her teeth, "have got to be kidding me. I've waited hours for this interview, and now, you blow me off?"

"Whatever, " He looked at her before scoffing, "It's not like you paid attention. You blush so hard it's a wonder you don't explode. You're clearly attracted to me. What? You thought I didn't see you there standing like a lovesick puppy?"

She stood there shocked.

"So, Amy?" Huey rolled his eyes, "You can return to the place where you came from."

She nodded. He still didn't remember her. After all the words they exchanged, the kisses, the hugs, the days on the Hill, he didn't remember. He had just forgotten them.

But she hadn't.

"You haven't changed," She looked at him, "you're still angry at the world, but I won't take it anymore. I can't."

"What?" He looked up from the telephone to look at her, really look at her, "Wait, I know you."

She had bangs, now, and curves. She walked with some sort of assurance that she hadn't always had. She carried herself in this manner that most women couldn't ever do properly. Her lips were plump, and her hair was still long, still curly from the looks of it but straight, still. She had changed a little, grew more stunning. And she wore the beautiful red dress that he'd been trying to ignore.

"You," She narrowed her eyes before finding the strength to utter the words, "You do know me."

"Jazmine?" Funny, how he was the one that was uncomfortable, now, "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Um," Jazmine put a hand on her hips, "trying to write a story. And in college? Remember? In California?"

"Oh," Huey nodded again as he frowned. That was why he had dumped her. God, he had done it so cruelly, walking away because he couldn't face her tears without wiping them away. He hated that he left her, but he didn't believe in long distance. She was the only one he had ever loved.

"Yeah," Jazmine flipped a strand of her hair, "So if that's all, I would really rather go, now."

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to lay her out in the table, make love to her, kiss her, do anything so that she would stay. But he wasn't sure if that was the lust or his heart talking.

"Don't," He looked at her, his eyes pleading, "don't leave again."

"Don't do this to me again," Jazmine had one hand on the door and the other halfway in the air, "you always do this. You want somebody to come crawling back to you after you broke my heart the first time? I don't think so."

"Jazmine," He didn't think he could just hold on any longer, not with the heat of want taking him over. All he could see was her legs, her large breasts, her pouty lips, and that girl he loved ten years ago, "I'm sorry."

"You are," Jazmine agreed, "goodbye."

"Look me in my eyes and," He winced as she opened the door, about to leave him. Why would that hurt him? Why should he care? He didn't understand why he did, "tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

"I" Jazmine backed against the door as he came closer, "I don't."

"Really," His voice shocked her as he came closer to her. His goatee around his face, and his wine eyes hypnotizing her, "Because I think that you do."

The huskiness of his voice made her want to melt.

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want this!"

"You," Huey tried to think of a way to make her stay, "you do."

"Give me one reason," Jazmine looked at him, "one."

He kissed her. He closed the door behind the two of them and kissed her even more roughly his hands resting on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. How long had it been? Eleven years since he had tasted the strawberry lip gloss she wore just for him.

She was kissing him back, getting just as drunk as she used to, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his as he kissed her ever harder, roughly.

"Huey," Jazmine sighed.

"Yes?"

"I missed you," Jazmine sighed again as they settled on the couch.

He smirked, "me too."

"So what do we do?" Jazmine looked at him.

"What do you want to do?"

She blinked.

"What do you want?"

"All of you?"

He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Then, you'll get it."

Then, he lifted her, as he carried her to the upstairs location of his room, closing the door.

He kissed her again, until finally they were on the bed, breathing heavily. She was reaching everywhere, his shirt, his hair, his pants…

"Calm down," He placed a warm kiss on her neck as she whimpered beneath him, "We have plenty of time for that."

He kissed her a little more, his tongue gliding in and out slowly, then picking up speed. Jazmine groaned beneath him, her lips swollen, her hair disheveled. Perfect.

"Huey," She groaned, "Please."

He sucked her neck gently, "Please what?"

"Please," She gasped as he reached underneath her dress, touching the outline of her womanhood, "more."

"More what?" He growled as his wine colored eyes met her green ones, "Tell me."

"I need you to do more than," She groaned as he rubbed faster against her panties, "just kissing me."

"I am," He smirked as he kissed her, "Don't you feel my fingers against you right now? Aren't they making you lose control?"

"Yes," She threw her head back, "But I need more."

"Then," He looked at her again, "you know what you have to say. You have to remember."

"No," Her eyes darkened, "I won't."

"Come on Jazmine," He held his hand against her but stopped rubbing, "say it."

"No," She refused swiftly.

He kissed her, his tongue moving slowly with hers, "Yes."

"I need you, Huey. I need you to take me."

And then, her dress flew down so that she was exposed to him, her black panties and bra, matching and lacy. He grinned. He unhooked her bra before kissing her lips, the corner of her ears, her neck, and then, he moved downwards.

He placed a hand on each breast, kneading them gently, massaging each one.

"How does it feel?" He asked her.

"Mmmmm" That was all she could say.

And then, he lowered his mouth to her sensitive buds, sucking one and then, moving on to the other, back and forth.

He kissed her stomach, moving lower and lower. Her eyes widened. He wouldn't.

"Huey?" She called.

"Yes?" He was on his knees, his breath tickling her clit in a way that made her lose her train of thought. She hadn't noticed the way he pulled them off or how they fell to the floor.

And she lost it. He licked everywhere before placing her tongue in and out of her. She had his legs around his neck, but he didn't mind. He loved it.

He replaced his fingers with his tongue as he continued to play with her clit before looking into her eyes and moving faster.

"Huey!" She bucked her hips as he moved to his own sensual beat that only the two of them could create together.

And then, he pulled down his black pants, his boxers, and tore open a condom, rolling it and putting on his member before looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

She yanked him to her and kissed him, full and hard.

He took that as a yes.

He aligned himself with her core before slowly pushing in and pulling out.

She hissed. He was moving too slowly.

She looked at him before groaning in frustration. He knew what he was doing.

"What?" He grinned, "Is something wrong?"

"Faster!" She muttered.

And he did just what she asked. He rammed into her. The bed squeaked as they did their sensual dance. She was beautiful. The way she was surrounding him right now. The way he felt about her. It was all leading up to exactly what they both wanted, what they needed.

"Huey…"

"Jazmine…"

They had both pretended not to need each other, but they were here after all this time.

"I'm"

"AHHH!"

And even now, as they lay on top of each other, breathing heavily, they smiled. They both knew that the other would be here a while.

"So," Huey pulled her close, "I think we should go back in time and smack the shit out of myself. I was stupid."

"You were," She shrugged, "but that's okay."

"So just so we're clear," He nestled into the crook of her neck, "You won't leave again?"

"Only," Jazmine shrugged again, "if you're with me."

He laughed, "fine with me."

And then, there was nothing, but the silence.

And their kisses…

And,

"Huey…."

* * *

><p>So….yeah. Just a oneshot that I had on this little old laptop of mine. But I hope you like it. Don't hate me. I know you know what M rated stands for around these parts. Review! Message me! Do whatever! Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
